Endeavour
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Sara finally admits she is in love with Nick, so what happens when she becomes pregnant with his baby?
1. The Beginning

CSI : Snickers - Endeavour 

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own CSI or the characters, but maybe one day… I can be hopeful can't I?

The Beginning

They have had feelings for each other for a long time. Since the beginning, they have flirted with each other, exchanged smiles and looks and ultimately been there for each other. If you haven't guessed by now, are you blind? I'm talking about Nick and Sara!

But unfortunately neither one of them has admitted it! Until now…

Friday morning:

"Hey guys," Nick said rubbing his stomach having not yet had breakfast.

"Hello," said Catherine in a happy mood. "So who has plans for the weekend?"

"Plans? You must be joking! I never get make plans, I'm working again this weekend," exclaimed Warrick.

"Oh yea, me too," Catherine said massaging her cheek muscles. "What about you Sara? You are being quieter than normal."

I was being quieter. I was thinking.

"Sara… Sara… Are you ok?" Asked Warrick with a confused look on his face.

"Oh yea, right, sorry, I'm just tired. I think I have Sunday off"

"Cool me too," said Nick flashing one of his amazing, heart-stopping smiles at me.

I loved his smile. To me it could light up a room. I went back to thinking, thinking about him. I don't know why but recently I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Maybe it was the cases, we have been working together a lot lately? Or maybe I was just being stupid? Was I falling for him?

"Right then guys, Sara, pick a hand?" Grissom said entering the break room.

"Um… right? No left! No right!"

"Decide Sara, left or right? C'mon I don't have all day?"

"Right," I finally decided.

"Are you sure now? Greg said sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now what am I doing today?" I asked hoping to be paired with Catherine or Warrick or Greg or anyone who wasn't Nick.

"Sara, you and Nick have a 419 at the Tangiers, Warrick and Greg, you two have a casino break-in and that means Catherine, you are with me."

Great just what I needed, a DB with Nick. Could he tell I was thinking about him? Oh god I hope not. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? Grrrrr, I make myself so angry sometimes. He probably doesn't even give me a second thought. We are just friends and that is all we can be. But why, why can't we be more?

"Sara, are you ok?" Nick asked as he chucked me the car keys.

"Yea, sorry I'm on my own little planet at the moment," I said.

"Maybe it isn't safe for you to drive then," he laughed.

"No I'm fine, where are we going again?"

"Wow your planet must be really nice for you to ignore Grissom," he teased.

"It is actually," I protested. "Where is this DB?"

"The Tangiers," he finally said. "So you have Sunday off, you got any plans?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I think I am probably gonna come in on Sunday, so I don't end up going mad in my tiny apartment," I replied.

"Oh, me too," he smiled. "We are such loners!"

"Well yea, It's 'cause we are just so committed to our jobs," I laughed as I pulled in to The Tangiers car park.

"That, or, we are just waiting the right person," he smiled. My heart skipped a beat. We were both right in my opinion.

The next two days past by so fast I couldn't even believe it was Saturday and end of shift.

"So it's your day off tomorrow, you doing anything interesting?" Catherine asked me in the locker room.

"No, I think I'm just gonna come so I don't die of boredom," I replied.

"You could do something with Nick? It's his day off too, isn't it?"

Why was she saying this did she know I was starting to have feelings for him? How could she know? Is it that obvious?

"No!" I snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry, god it was just a suggestion. Are you ok Sara?" Catherine asked hesitantly.

"Yea, I'm ok, I'm sorry, it's just… I , well all of us have, been working so much lately, I need a break," I lied. What I said was half true. I did need a break so I could think straight, so I definitely did not want to spend my day of with Nick.

"Anyways, I'm probably coming in so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I tried to change the subject.

I headed for the door before she responded.

"Sara?" I turned to face her. "Just tell him how you feel."

"Tell who?" I asked nervously.

"Nick," Catherine whispered.

I walked away. She knew. Was I being that obvious? Clearly I was 'cause she knew. Oh My God she knew. What if she told him? I turned back around and thankfully she was still there.

"You won't say anything will you?" I pleaded.

"No of course I won't," Catherine said. She left this time before me, rubbing my shoulder as she left.

I can finally admit it, I'm in love with Nick Stokes!

Hey everyone, I would just like to say this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if its poop and I would like to add this is set now but Warrick is still alive and Sara and Grissom aren't together. Snickers forever xxx oh and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.


	2. What Had I Done?

Disclaimer - I still don't own them L

What had I done?

I decided to go to the bar after work to clear my head. And guess what, you-know-who was there. I wanted to turn around but he had noticed my and was calling out my name. My heart melted every time. Unfortunately I couldn't ignore him and found myself sat next to him at the bar.

"Hey, Sara how are you," Nick asked.

"Ok, you? How come you're here?"

"I'm… um… well, pissed off!" he replied.

"Why? What has Greg done now?" I smiled.

"I'm being serious, I am so fucking pissed off."

"Oh, ok, what happened, you seemed fine when you left work?"

"I wasn't, do you remember that case we did about a year ago?" Nick said before ordering two shots.

I nodded even though we had done a lot of cases over the years and they had started to merge together in my mind so I had really know idea what he was on about but I thought it would be rude so I let him continue letting him think I knew what he was on about.

"The man who killed his wife and his three year old daughter. Oh what was his name?" he asked.

"Oh, um, Sam Patterson, I know who you mean," I said downing my shot.

"Well, he has been released because of new evidence pointing towards the neighbour!" Nick exclaimed.

"Shut The Front Door! What new evidence we did an amazing job on that case. He did it, he virtually confessed!" I yelled.

"I know, but he didn't actually confess so they, one year on, decide to release him. What idiot did that?" he asked staring at me with warm eyes.

"The DA that's who. God if we can't trust the DA then who can we trust in this world?" I asked.

"Sara, you can trust me," Nick said slurring his words.

"Can I? 'Cause I have a secret to tell you," I was nearly as drunk as he was.

"Go on then," his feet swinging from the bar stool.

"I, um.. I… I love you!" I finally let out.

Oh God, did I just say that?

"Well, Sara, I love you too," he whispered.

After finishing his fifth beer he got up, took my hand and started dancing, spinning me round the room, people were staring at us but we didn't care.

"I love you Sara Sidle," he whispered again.

My heart skipped a beat. Was he being serious? No, of course he wasn't it was the drink talking? But it wasn't for me. Nick leaned closer and kissed me. He kissed me! Nick Stokes kissed me! I kissed him back but then he stopped.

"My place or yours?" he asked.

"No, we don't have to do this," I said trying to pull away even though I wanted to stay.

"Yes we do," he said kissing my neck. He took my hand again and guided me outside and called for a cab.

Within minutes we were at his place. We were kissing like we had never kissed anyone before. Sat on his hips I started to undo his shirt. I could feel his heart beating through his toned chest. What was I doing? I was kissing Nick, my friend, my co-worker but he is so gorgeous, nice, fit, caring, oh and did I mention gorgeous.

Sunday morning:

The sun was shining through the curtains. I could see the light out of the corner of my eye as I woke up. My head was pounding. Where was I? I turned to my left to see a clock that read 5 am. I looked to my right and saw a sleeping Nick. Shit! I remembered what happened. What had I done?

Like it so far? I promise it will start to get interesting very soon..


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer - again I still don't own them, but I'm working on it, does anyone know how much CBS will charge?

Aftermath 

I found all my clothes and got dressed as quickly and as quietly as I could. What was I going to do? Run? No, I loved him I had to stay, just not for him to wake up, which, as usual, only made sense in my head.

I wrote him a note: Nick, I'm so sorry xxx.

That was it; I left.

8 am came faster than I had hoped. This meant I had to go to work which meant I had to face Nick which was something I didn't want to do. I had left after our amazing night together with out saying good bye. What kind of person does that? Me, that's who. He probably hates me right now. He's probably so confused about why I left, I don't even know why I left.

I parked my car in the car park kindly provided by the state government for the building just like I had done since I started working at the lab and slowly made my way to the lab dreading the thought of the first person I was going to see. Who? Of course I knew who, the one person I didn't want to see, Nick. He would probably ask why I left and why I had ignored all of his calls and embarrass me in front of all our friends.

In my heart I hoped, that he would not be mad and that we could still be friends.

To my surprise Nick wasn't the first person I saw. It was Catherine. She hadn't always been a close friend of mine but I was so pleased to see her.

"Hi Sara, I thought it was your day off today?" Greg asked.

"Yea, but I decided I should come in and do some paperwork or something," I answered looking nervously around the room.

"You ok Sara, you look, not quite yourself today?" Warrick asked.

"Um, yea, god sorry, where is, um, Nick?" I hesitated to ask.

"It's his day off remember? Why?" Greg asked.

"Oh, no real reason, just to ask about a case," I replied, feeling the relief fill my body.

He had said he was gonna come in too but maybe after last night he decided to take his day off after all. I hated myself. Why? Why did I leave? He said he loved me and that he wanted last night to happen just as much as I did. Did he mean it? God I hoped so. He was so amazing, smart, funny, sexy and so much more, she couldn't help but love him.

"Sara you're doing it again, are you in your own little world again?" a very familiar voice said from across the room. I dared to look round.

"Nick, your late," joked Greg.

Nick looked nervous as his eyes fell on me.

"You ok, man?" asked Warrick finally breaking the silence and stopping him from staring at me.

"Um, yea, sorry rough night," he sighed.

God I hated it when he sighed. I had been such a bitch! Worse than a bitch. But there was nothing I could do now, I hadn't yet mastered the art of time travel.

"Nick, Sara wanted to talk to you about a case," Catherine added.

Shut up Catherine! I don't want to talk to him, not now, quite frankly not ever!

"Ok Sar, was it about that knew evidence?" he asked calmly.

I turned to face him. "Yea I wanted to talk to you about it, if you want? We don't need to if your busy," I knew he wasn't but I once again couldn't avoid his question.

"Meet you in the layout room in 5," he gestured. No, not in 5 minutes I need more time to think.

"Cool see you in 5 then," what was I doing? He left and headed to the locker room and I wandered (slowly) towards the layout room.

After what seemed like eternity Nick came in and we talked. He wasn't mad he was just surprised that I left but when he asked why I couldn't give him a straight answer after all I didn't know myself. In the end we decided to stay friends and nothing more agreeing that our one-night-stand was a mistake. It hurt so much having to agree with him. He clearly didn't feel the same way about me that I felt about him.

I'm sorry, it does get better. Please review. Oh and by the way they work the day shift instead of the graveyard shift sorry I never meant that to happen x


	4. Time To Own Up

Disclaimer - again still don't own them. Come on Jerry what's-his-face. He is just so greedy having all these amazing shows, couldn't he loan me CSI for one season so I can make my dream come true. Snickers 4ever.

Time To Own Up

3 weeks after my night with Nick, I started to feel sick, really sick especially in the mornings.

I decided to go to the doctors not really thinking anything of it. Nick and I had been getting on again fine since our talk and I had almost forgot about our night together. At first I struggled to concentrate when he was talking, I couldn't stop thinking about him topless! But it's better now.

I was sat in the waiting room when my name was called and suddenly I panicked. After a rather heavily pregnant women sat down opposite me my thoughts of that intimate night came flooding back. Could I be pregnant? No we were careful, weren't we? As I walked into my doctors office, she looked at me funny.

"Are you ok, Miss Sidle?" Dr Smyth asked. "You look awfully pale."

"Um, yea, well no, I have been being sick recently, most mornings actually and some afternoons," I explained.

"Right is there any chance you could be pregnant?" she asked.

I so wanted to say no but I knew I could have been.

"Yes, but it's very unlikely," I added trying to make myself sound less of a slut.

"I'll get you a pregnancy test to be sure, it can't hurt can it?"

"I guess not," I murmured.

A few minutes past and then I knew. I was defiantly pregnant with Nick's baby.

My doctor congratulated me as I left still in a state of shock. I had taken my lunch break to have the appointment so no-one would suspect anything but I wasn't hungry to eat anymore. I drove back to the lab trying to fight back the ever determined tears.

The second I stepped into the lab I could smell something awful. I ran past the break room where Catherine, Warrick and Greg where sat and headed for the toilets to puke my guts up.

Minutes later I was in the locker room crying my eyes out. I could hear footsteps approaching but I didn't care who saw me. So I continued crying thinking of how I was going to tell Nick. What would he say? Would he want me to have an abortion? Well I won't. Not for all the tea in China. Ok this baby was a mistake but the best mistake I had ever made. What was I thinking I had no idea how to look after a baby, I barely managed to look after myself.

The footsteps stopped and I turned to the door to see three curious faces - Catherine, Warrick and Greg. I still didn't stop crying. Catherine came and sat next to me trying to hug the truth out of me. Warrick was on my other side patting my back. And Greg was just trying to stop me crying. He failed.

"What's up, Sara?" Catherine asked her voice shaking in worry.

I hesitated to answer.

"C'mon, baby girl, we're here for you," Warrick said trying to get me to spill the beans.

"Sara, you can trust us we won't tell Grissom," Greg added trying to make my smile.

"I'm pregnant!" I finally blurted out.

Catherine released me from our hug. I could see all of their surprised faces.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the father? Does he know?" Catherine asked which made me feel worse, they knew before he did.

"Nick!" I sobbed as Greg pager went off.

"Nick?" Warrick looked at me with astonished eyes.

"Yea," I said as I cuddled into Catherine again.

"Um, sorry I have to go," Greg said softly. "You'll be ok, kiddo," he added as he left the room.

"Does Nick know yet?" Catherine asked.

"No, I just found out this lunch time. Oh My God what is he going to say? He's gonna hate me!"

"No he isn't. Not our Nicky," Warrick was trying, and like Greg failing to stop me crying.

Greg was wandering down the corridor towards Grissom's office to discuss evidence with him when he saw Nick heading his way.

"Hey Nick, congratulations," he said shaking Nick's hand.

"What? What are you on about Greg?" Nick asked wondering what the hell Greg was up to.

"You and Sara, I'm so happy for you two," said Greg trying to add more detail.

"Greg, what are you talking about?"

"Sara. She's pregnant. That poor baby having you as a father," Greg teased as the colour from Nick's face drained away.

He pushed past Greg and headed towards the break room then the locker room. He needed to find Sara.

"Sara! Sara we need to talk!" he shouted as he wandered the corridors.

"No, you can't let him see me like this or let him know I'm pregnant," I protested.

"You will have to tell him eventually," Catherine moaned at me as Warrick headed to the door to see where Nick was.

"Yes but not now!" I whimpered.

"Hey, man, have you seen Sara, I really need to talk to her?"

Nick could hear someone crying behind Warrick, where he could only just see Catherine. He knew I must have been there and that I was the one crying.

"Sara? Sara, we need to talk," Nick shouted over Warrick's shoulder. Warrick was obviously not gonna move for Nick. He was being such a good friend.

"C'mon, man let me through, I have to talk to her."

"Not like this, your not," Warrick protested as Nick was getting angrier and angrier at all of us.

"Oh for fucks sake, let me talk to her Rick! You know don't you? Catherine you must know to then oh and Greg knows. And just to top it all off Grissom probably knows by now. Does Hodges and the rest of 'em know as well? Why am I, the father, the last to find out? Why didn't you tell me Sara?" he was getting seriously hacked off.

"Nick, she only found out this lunch time. We all found out quite by accident. She was crying and we were here for her. Where were you Nick? She told us 'cause she didn't know how to tell you, we made her tell us, ok, so just leave her alone," Catherine's mothering instincts kicked in as she tried to protect Sara.

"Sara, please, why did you tell everyone but me, it's my baby too!" he yelled. The frustration in his voice was very clear.

"Nick just go! We can all talk later. When Sara's ready," exclaimed Catherine who was beginning to get very pissed off at Nick.

"I don't want to talk to all of you. I want to talk to Sara. Sara come on, please just talk to me!"

"Just leave it Nicky. I'll come find you in a bit when we are all a lot calmer. Ok? Go. Do some paperwork or something Nick. Go!" Warrick was standing up to his friend.

"Fine, but you had better talk to me later, Sara," he had given in, the fight in his voice had gone.

Later on Warrick found Nick in the break room. Broken glass was all over the floor. Nick had clearly taken his anger out on the coffee filter jug. As Warrick sat next to Nick who had his face in his hands Greg shuffled in. He had seen Catherine who had shouted her socks off at him for blabbing to Nick and Warrick was giving him daggers.

Greg sat on the other side of Nick. "I'm really really really sorry Nick, I thought you knew," Greg finally said.

"No, I didn't but I do now," Nick said.

"Huh, image Sara as a mum," said Warrick, though the second he said it he regretted it.

"Yea I know, and me a dad," said Nick.

"You'll be an amazing dad. God help you if the baby is a girl, she'll have you rapped round her little finger even as a baby," Greg added trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea she probably would, after all I am a sucker for cute girls," Nick smiled. "Can I talk to Sara now?"

"Here they come so you can ask her yourself?" Warrick replied pointing out the door.

Nick stood up. He just looked at me. I knew he hated me. I hated myself. Poor Catherine. Her shirt was all tear stained now. She held my hand as we got to the door. Grissom walked past. It must have looked like a stand off.

"Sara can we talk now?"

Sorry this one is really long I just couldn't stop typing. Like it? Hate it? Review please!


	5. Way To Go Nicky

Disclaimer - yea I still don't own CSI

Way To Go Nicky

I nodded. What was I going to say? What was he going to ask? Nick just kept looking at me waiting for me to say something but what was I suppose to say, I'm sorry. The time for apologies had past. And what was I to be sorry about. Sorry we slept together? Well I wasn't. Sorry I got pregnant? Technically it wasn't just my fault, after all it takes two to tango!

"What do you want me to say?" I finally spoke as I sat in front of Nick.

"Honestly? I have no idea," he smiled.

I wanted to smile back but just couldn't bring myself to. I was so angry with him for being angry at me. Catherine squeezed my hand as I thought of what to say next.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Me too. But when were you going to tell me?" Nick asked.

"Eventually," I whispered to Catherine who smiled and once again squeezed my hand. "I was going to tell to tonight, before anyone else knew, I swear I never meant for you to find out like this."

"Can I just say?" Greg added. "I am so sorry Sara I thought Nick knew."

"It's ok, it's not like you meant it or anything." This time I did smile but only at Greg, I was still mad at Nick.

"Sara can we talk alone now, please?" Nick asked me.

"No," I said without any hesitation.

"What? Why?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say it in front of our friends," I was slowly building in confidence, becoming me again not this hormonal wreck being pregnant had caused me to be.

"Are you sure I'm the father?" he asked knowing fully well the answer.

"Shut up Nick. You know you are else why would I have bothered to tell you," my voice was beginning to get raised. He was pissing me off. He clearly doesn't care about me else he wouldn't have been being so mean.

"Have you thought about an abortion?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

"OH MY GOD! You Son of a Bitch! If you don't want your baby then just say so, I can raise it by myself!" I was serious and he new it and so did the others.

"Nick!" yelled Greg, "Was there any need for that?"

"No, Sar I'm…" he started but I wouldn't let him finish.

"Save it. You know when we had that talk about that night and you said it was a mistake and I agreed well I don't actually. For some stupid reason.." I took a deep breath and looked at Catherine. She knew what I was going to say while Warrick and Greg and Nick for that matter were being typical man. Clueless.

"For some stupid reason I love you Nick, I have done for, god knows how long. So I guess my secret isn't much of a secret anymore. Oh and by the way thanks for being such an ass and lying to me. I thought your feelings were genuine but I guess not."

I stood up and started to walk away. I surprised myself for the first time that day I didn't cry because of him or over him. Silence fell behind me. I wanted him to stop me, to shout, to do something.

"That's it, Sara, you just run away, you're getting really quite good at that!" he yelled.

"Excuse me, I hardly call this running and since you made your feelings perfectly clear I don't see the point in staying and listening to anything else you have to say," I made my point very clear.

He stood up. "Fine, raise our baby by yourself, quite frankly I don't care."

I turned around just before turning to go to the locker room again. Warrick's face was a picture. Greg was fuming, I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of his ears. I smiled, on the inside of course. Catherine was almost crying, which made me even more mad with Nick. I kept blaming him but it was kind of my fault too.

I walked away out of sight. The tears came again. Why did he hate me? Why did I let his feelings effect me? I was sorry for being pregnant but there was nothing I could do and nothing I was going to do about it.

"Way to go Nicky," Catherine said thumping his arm as she walked past to come and find me.

"Nick, you had to go to far didn't you?" Warrick just shook his head. Nick was suppose to be the one with his head screwed on out of the two of them.

"You were really harsh on her Nick, she can be sensitive at the best of times, and that was before you got her knocked up!" Greg told Nick what he already new.

As Nick fell done into his seat he remembered all the times we had laughed, had fun and flirted with each other. He thought about when I was kidnapped a few years ago and how much he worried about me. He had been such an idiot.

"I have to find her!" Nick blurted out killing the silence.

"Warrick, Greg, god I've been an idiot."

"Yea we know. Sara is the best thing that has and ever will happen to you Nick," said Warrick.

"I know that now. God guys, I love her," he exclaimed.

"Well then, go get your girl," Greg said nudging him in the direction of the door.

He ran out, past Grissom who wasn't best please to only have two CSIs waiting for him in the break room.

"Go get her Nicky!" yelled Warrick.

Thanks for reading guys, hope you like. Review please x


	6. Fresh Start

Disclaimer - Yes you guessed again still don't own CSI or it's characters. Damn you CBS x

Fresh Start

He raced round to the locker room but me and Catherine were making our way down to the car park. Catherine was going to drive me home.

"You don't have to take me home, I'm a big girl you know," I smiled.

"Who has just had her heart broken, trust me you don't want to be sat in your apartment by yourself, you'll go mad. And besides I want to," she said.

"Thank you, for today," I said. "I had never really thought of us as close friends but I do now since you volunteered to help me with my baby," I teased.

"When did I volunteer?" She asked. "I'll be happy to help you. I can bore you to tears on babies needs, baby cloths, baby things and just babies in general."

"Catherine can I ask you something?"

"Yea Sara, of course you can."

"Were you scared about having Lindsey?" I asked hoping to get an honest opinion rather than one she thought I would want to hear.

"Honestly? Yes very. But your older than I was so you'll make better choices," she answered.

"Oh I doubt that."

"Sara! Sara wait!" Nick yelled at me form the doorway as we approached Catherine's car.

I turned around to face him. "What?"

"Sara, I'm so sorry," he said gasping for air as he got closer to us.

"Tough, Nick you had your chance," pausing to look at my watch, "About 20 minutes ago, so just leave me alone so I can get on with my life!"

"Yea but it's not just your life though is it? What about my baby?" he asked.

"What about my baby? I thought you wanted nothing to do with it?" I asked as my eyes began to shine with tears.

"I never said that," Nick protested.

"Well maybe not in those exact words, but you did tell me to raise this baby by myself, so I will. Can you do one thing for me? Tell Grissom I've gone home. I should be back tomorrow," I said turning back round.

"No wait! Please, look I said I was sorry what else do you want me to say?"

"Bye Nick," I said walking away again.

"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted. "Yes world you heard me I love Sara Sidle!"

I span round. Did he just say that? He loved me? No he was just saying that. Was he? Why didn't he say something before?

"I love you, too!" I found myself uncontrollably yelling back.

He ran to me, picked me up, span me round and round and kissed me. Well, snogged me. I couldn't help but cry. My dream had come true. My baby, our baby, was going to have a daddy, a proper one. Catherine was crying too. She was so happy for us. When Nick put me down and stopped kissing me I gave Catherine the biggest hug I had ever given anyone.

"I don't think I need to go home now," I whispered softly into her ear.

I let go of her and took Nick's hand and we went back inside, my eyes still crying they just refused to stop. Warrick and Greg were being lectured by Grissom who thankfully has his back to us when we were back inside. Warrick and Greg started smiling when they saw us coming and their smiles only got bigger when they saw us holding hands. Catherine ran and gave them hugs as we sat down opposite to each other so Grissom wouldn't suspect anything.

"So glad you three decided to join us," he said sarcastically.

My eyes stung like hell but I didn't care. Nick was my boyfriend. At least that was what I thought. What ever we were, he was happy so I was happy.

The one and only time I had ever wanted to work with Nick I was put with Warrick and Grissom. Warrick was under strict instructions from Nick to keep me safe. I collected evidence faster than I had ever collected evidence in my whole career. I just wanted to get back to see Nick. Before I had left we had decided to tell everyone about us and our baby at the same time sometime that shift. I was so nervous. They where all going to work out this baby was a mistake. I worked with CSIs and cops what else did I expect? I just hoped they would all be happy for us.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked taking my hand as I arrived back from my crime scene.

"In a minute, I need to log this into evidence. Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Yes of course I am," he said planting a long kiss on my lips when no one was looking.

"It's now or never," I said taking a deep breath as we walked hand in hand into the break room were everyone had gathered due to Greg offer out free food.

"Hi, guys can we talk to all of you for a moment?" Nick asked casually.

The room fell silent. Catherine looked at me and nodded her head. It was my turn to say something.

"I'm just going to say it so here goes," I started. "Me and Nick are together and I'm pregnant!"

The room was still silent until Greg started clapping. Before long the room was filled with full of cheers, clapping hands and smiling faces. Even Grissom was clapping. Why had I been so nervous? They where all so understanding and happy for us.

"KISS, KISS ,KISS, KISS!" everyone chanted.

Nick looked at me and mouthed, "Let's not disappoint the crowd."

We kissed as the room once more filled with cheers. As people were congratulated us I just couldn't stop smiling. This baby was going to be spoilt rotten!

4 months later:

"Sara you're shaking," Nick said holding my hand as we waited for Dr Smyth to call my name. We were at the doctors for my 20 week scan. We were hoping to find out the sex of our little fidget.

"Are you on your own little planet again?" asked Nick.

"Yes, but it's quite boring," I replied.

"Oh why is that?"

"You're not there," I said kissing him as my name was called.

"So that is your baby," Dr Smyth said pointing to the screen.

"Wow," whispered Nick as he squeezed my hand. "Look at what we created."

"Do you want to know the sex?" asked Dr Smyth.

"Yes please," I said.

"It's a girl," my doctor told us.

"Our little girl," Nick smiled.

Thanks for reading this story so far. Please review xxx luv ya snickers fans!


	7. What Mummy Wants, Mummy Gets

Disclaimer - do I have to tell you every time?

What Mummy Wants, Mummy Gets

My belly was ever growing as I turned 7 months pregnant. My little devil just wouldn't stop fidgeting. Nick and I hardly did much work 'cause every time she kicked I made someone go and find Nick which was all I seemed to do but I didn't want him missing a moment.

Everyone was being so kind. Wendy, Mandy, Catherine and I spent most of our breaks flicking through baby magazines and teasing Nick about how much our baby was going to cost. I moved into his place a few weeks ago and we hadn't yet turned his spare room into a nursery. He was planning on getting Warrick and Greg to help. Nick's bed was just as comfortable as I remembered and just as warm as every night he would rap his arms round me hugging our baby inside me like he did the night she was conceived. I felt so safe.

"Oh my god, look at me I'm huge! I barely fit into these seats anymore. God I could give an elephant a run for his money!" I exclaimed as I tried to lower myself into a chair without any help.

"Sara, don't be mean to the elephants, what did they ever do to you?" teased Greg.

"Oh thanks Greg that makes me feel much better."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Hey, watch it Greg!" Nick said.

"Sorry."

"So you should be Greg, you never ever under any circumstances up set a pregnant women. We are the superior sex!" said Catherine.

"Oh, you are, are you?" asked Warrick.

"Yes we have do be uncomfortable for 9 months and then go through the agony of labour. We then have to raise the children half the time whilst juggling a job and what do you men do? Nothing!" she smiled.

"So true," I smiled back.

"Well maybe women go through the most pain but I don't think men just take a backseat in the raising of their children. I know I won't," Nick said.

"Glad to hear you'll be doing you're bit for your little girl," Catherine laughed.

"What else did you expect from Nick Stokes," he laughed.

"Right then, Nick you're with Greg and Catherine you are with Warrick and me," Grissom announced as he handed out cases.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Oh um Nick told me to stop you working in the field, sorry," he replied.

"Nick, what am I supposed to do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs?" It should have been my choice when I should stop working in the field and my maternity leave didn't start for an other month or so.

"Tough! I'm not having you out in field where you or the baby could get hurt. You could always do my paperwork for me?" he asked.

"Yea but Nick that was the best bit of this job," I smiled. "And don't push it!"

"Fine but your not working in the field, end of!"

"Catherine, when did you stop working when you were pregnant with Lindsey?"

"I worked right up to 8 and half months, but it doesn't mean you have to," she answered.

"See!" said Nick.

"Yes well I wasn't going to work for that long but I'm not stopping at 7 months, I'll be insane by the time the baby comes! I'm going out into the field and that's final!"

"Fine Nick she can work with you, but no fighting at the crime scene, so Greg don't make me regret this, but you're in charge!" Grissom finally said.

"Yes! You definitely wont regret it. Come on Fred and Daphne let's go," Greg was so pleased with himself.

"If we're Fred and Daphne, does that make you Scooby Doo?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Greg just glared at me as we left the room. The day actually went by really quickly. After shift I sat on the sofa in the break room and held my stomach.

"Hey, do you mind if I go out with Warrick and Greg for some drinks?" Nick asked peaking his head round the door.

"Yea, ok, just don't get to drunk, remember what happened last time?" I smiled.

"Love you!" he shouted walking away.

Catherine came in and sat next to me.

"Catherine?" I asked.

"Aha," she said.

"Will you go baby shopping with me," I murmured.

"What?"

"Will you go baby shopping with me," I said slighted louder.

"What?"

"Will you go baby shopping with me!" I yelled.

"Of course I will," she said hugging me.

We went to the shops the next day. I was way over my head. But thankfully Catherine was there to help. She helped me choose a pram, a cot, toys, some gorgeous little clothes, paint for the nursery and more. We ended up phoning Nick, Warrick and Greg to help us carry everything. Nick was so surprised. He asked me about 7 times how much it all cost and Catherine laughed every time.

"What mummy wants, mummy gets," Nick said felling my stomach.

"And don't you forget it!"

Please review. Did you enjoy this chapter?


	8. All My Fault

Disclaimer - still don't own them but one day…

All My Fault

I was just over 7 and a half months pregnant and me and the rest of the team, except Grissom, were sat round the table in the break room.

"Abby?" suggested Greg.

"No."

"Jessica?" suggested Warrick.

"No."

"Shannon?" suggested Catherine.

"No."

"What about, Phoebe? Emily? Lauren?" Nick was getting impatient.

"No, no and no. Her name has to be perfect," I said sighing into a baby name book.

"I know but who knew there was so many baby names out there? Anna, Hannah, Ellie, Katie… can we just call her baby and be done with this?" Nick moaned.

I gave him a glare that soon changed his mind. Her name really did have to be perfect. Sentimental maybe. After all our preparation for her she wasn't going to go by the name 'baby' or anything else Nick came up with on a whim.

I had really started to realize I was going to be a mum. It felt so weird. Me a mum? I had become engulfed in books, magazines and websites about babies. I found myself, even just going to the supermarket, being drawn to the maternity and/or baby section of the store. Every time I left the house I came home with something else for our baby either as a present or something else I couldn't leave the shop without.

I knew from the moment we found out she was a girl that she was going to be spoilt rotten and not just by her daddy. All of our friends were, in some cases, more excited than we were. Greg had said once that she was going to be our team mascot.

"Oh and before I forget we want to ask you two something," said Nick to Catherine and Warrick.

"Would you two be prepared to be our little girl's unofficial godparents?" I asked biting my lip.

"I would love to be an unofficial godparent," Catherine smiled.

"Yea me too," added Warrick.

"Hey, what about me?" Greg teased.

"You can be… an unofficial Uncle?" Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, that will have to do for now," Greg smiled at him.

Grissom came in shortly after and handed out cases. I was with Catherine, Nick was with Warrick and poor Greg was left with Grissom.

Catherine and I had a long shift ahead of us, I could tell. We ended up pulling a double. Nick wasn't best pleased but he ended up pulling a double too. After what felt like weeks Catherine and I finally made a break and solved our case.

"Hey, Nicky, you ok?" asked Warrick.

Nick sighed hitting his head of his locker.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Nick lied.

"So other than that?" Nick and Warrick had been friends for a long time. Warrick knew that something else was up.

"Um, I was, um," Nick started rubbing the back of his neck. "I was going to ask Sara to marry me."

"Oh wow congratulations," Warrick smiled.

"I haven't asked her yet," Nick laughed.

"Well she'll say yes, so congratulations in advance," Warrick smiled again.

"I hope so."

Nick and Warrick left the locker room and headed towards the rest of us, once again except Grissom, who were sitting in the break room, where we all seemed to spend most of our life's.

"It's now or never," whispered Warrick. Nick nodded his head and came towards me.

He got down on one knee. I could feel my heart racing faster and faster. The room fell silent except from Catherine's gasps as we all waited for Nick the say something.

"Sara, I love you, will you marry me?" he finally asked.

The tension in that room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I froze. I tried to say something but nothing would come out. Nick was just looking at me with anxiety in his eyes.

"No," I whispered.

"What? Why?" he asked looking completely confused.

"No, I don't want to marry you. Well I do but not now. Not because we are having a baby. Yea, it would be nice to be a proper family but I want to marry for love not because it's the right thing to do!"

"What so we're not a proper family? And why not marry now? I love you. Do you not feel the same?" he asked.

"I do. I just don't want to marry at 7 months pregnant. I don't want to be a hippo walking down the aisle, can't it wait 'til after the baby?" I asked.

"Of course, I wasn't gonna make you marry me right this second. But you could still say yes!"

This was the beginning of an argument. We hadn't really fought since Nick found out I was pregnant. We didn't like to fight. We both knew we could say things that we didn't mean.

"Yea, but I we already have enough to worry about with the baby," I said.

"Oh so you would have to worry about being my fiancée?" he asked.

"No but… You know what I mean," I said.

"No I don't think I do Sara, you won't marry me because you have to much to worry about with the baby? Is that right?" he asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know, Nick wait!" I said as he stood up and walked away. "Now you're running away!"

"Yea I am. You can come round later to get your stuff," he said.

"What? I said I wanted to wait a while before we got married and you dump me? Unbelievable!"

He just kept walking. Warrick went after him but about a minute later he came back. Nick had gone. I started to cry again. He had broken my heart again. The one man I thought would not break my heart had done for a second time. Maybe I was stupid for excepting his apology last time. Maybe I was stupid for even sleeping with him in the first place then none of this would have happened? It was all my fault. Everything was all my fault.

Thanks for reading. I should have the next chapter on soon xx Review please!


	9. Perimeter

Disclaimer - one day I promise.

Perimeter

I was 8 months and 11 days pregnant and my due date was fast approaching. The 25th April, the day my baby girl was going to be born. After the initial excitement I remembered that Nick and I still hadn't made up after our argument. I had moved back into my apartment over 3 weeks ago. It was so different to Nick's. Everything was ready for our baby there. It was so much more homely and spacious. I missed him so much. I missed his hugs, his cooking, his foot rubs, his comfy bed, his humour and helpfulness.

It was my last day at work before my maternity leave. There really wasn't much point in me going to work 'cause I had finished all my paperwork and I wasn't allowed out in the field but I couldn't stay at home. Nick was avoiding me again as I walked in to the lab break room. Grissom walked in and everyone got their case for the day while I was sent to do other people's paperwork. I never realized how much I missed and loved my job. I decided to sneak off to a case. I wasn't going to go to Nick, Warrick and Grissom's crime scene so I settled with Catherine and Greg's DB in Henderson. I snuck out to my car just after they left an followed them from a distance.

"Hey," I said getting out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"I've finished my paperwork. I just want to do something please just let me help, you won't even know I'm here," I begged.

"Does Grissom know you're here?" asked Greg.

"No but please I just want to do something," I said as I repeatedly batted my eyelids at Greg.

"Fine, go round the perimeter, but be careful, Nick would…" Catherine started but wouldn't finish.

"I will be," I smiled knowing what she was going to say.

I got on with my work. It was strange being back out in the field even though it would be the last time for about 6 months. My head was full of thoughts of one person, Nick. I loved him. I missed him. I wanted to say sorry so we could get back together and be a family when our baby comes. But part of me wanted him to say sorry first. He made me so angry at him for overreacting about his marriage proposal. I did love him and I did want to marry him but after the baby was born. Was that to much to ask?

"Are you ok?" asked Catherine.

"Yea, I'm nearly finished here. How are you and Greg getting on?" I asked.

"We're nearly done too," she smiled.

"Ahh!" I whimpered in pain.

"Oh god are you ok?" Catherine asked with her car keys ready.

"Yea, sorry she's kicking again. Nick might have the footballer he wanted after all," I smiled. It was a different sort of pain. My baby wasn't kicking but I didn't want to make a fuss.

"Ahh!" I screamed again clutching my stomach. "Sorry she has a hard kick," I laughed.

"Ok just take it easy," Catherine said turning round to walk away.

"Ahh! Catherine my waters just broke!" I yelled.

She span round and ran straight towards me. I started to cry as I collapsed to the ground.

"Warrick! Come here!" Catherine shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Sara's in labour! Now I need you to tell Brass to secure the building, someone will be out later. Then go and get the car, you're driving us to the hospital. We can worry about phoning Nick when we get there," she said really quite calmly.

"No, I don't want Nick here!" I protested.

"Ok, lets just get you to the hospital," she said picking me up off the floor and helping me to Warrick's car. As we got closer to the car Warrick came to help us. Brass smiled as we went past.

In the car my contractions started. It was agony. But Catherine kept telling me all the pain would be worth it in the end. I hoped she was right.

"Why is she early Catherine? She should stay in there for as long as possible, I'm only gonna ruin her life the second she enters it!" I moaned.

"No Sara! No you're not! She's just so eager to meet her mummy and daddy!" she smiled.

"Well, tough, she isn't getting to see her daddy!" I protested.

"Sara? Don't punish her 'cause of some stupid argument her stupid parents had!" she smiled.

"Hey, I didn't start that stupid argument! I just wanted to wait until, ahhh, the baby came, is that to much to ask?" I said between contractions.

"You still could have said yes!" she said.

I started to laugh. "Please don't make me laugh, I'm in labour! Oh god, I'm in labour!" I moaned.

"I'm sorry, we're nearly there now," she said hugging my head.

"Can you two shut up for 2 minutes, please!" yelled Warrick.

Catherine and I tried not to laugh as we pulled into a car parking space outside the hospital. Warrick ran into the hospital and brought out a wheelchair. Catherine helped me into it and pushed me inside.

"I'll be there in a second, I'm gonna call Nick," Warrick said as we went inside.

"No! Don't phone Nick, I don't want him here, please I can do this by, ahhh, myself!" I yelled.

Catherine gave him a glare. "Ok I won't. Come on, we don't want you having your baby out here," he smiled.

We went inside and Catherine explained the situation to the receptionist. We where escorted to a room. My contractions were coming faster. I was so scared I was going to mess up. Warrick waited outside as Catherine came in the room with me. She helped me out of my clothes and into my hospital gown. I lay on my back and started laughing. It hurt but I didn't care.

"What are you laughing at?" Catherine asked.

"I'm having a baby Catherine! Me, boring lonely old Sara, I'm having a baby! If I didn't laugh I'd cry!"

"Sara, you're going to be fine. Your baby is going to be fine. You're gonna be an amazing mum and you're baby is so lucky to have parents like you and Nick!" she said holding my face.

I didn't stop laughing until the nurse came in.

"Let's see how far along you are," she said.

"Right, you're about 5 cm dilated. I'll be back in about half an hour to see how you're doing. Would you like an epidural?" she asked.

"Yes! No! Catherine?" I didn't know what to say.

"What about gas then?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Catherine said looking at me. "You're gonna need some kind of pain relief!"

My contractions kept coming, stronger each time. Catherine stayed with me and helped me through every one. Warrick was still outside and every-so-often he would pace past the window. The nurse came back 30 minutes later and gave me the gas before checking on me. I was nearly 7 cm dilated.

"Sara come on, don't do this by yourself, let Warrick call Nick," Catherine said.

"No, he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby remember?" I asked.

"Yes but he was angry, you both were," she replied.

"No, I don't care. Ahhhhh. Get Nick!" I yelled.

"What, you just said you didn't want him here?" Catherine was seriously confused.

"I know but I want him here now, please," I begged squeezing her hand.

"Ok, I'll tell Warrick," she said standing up.

"No, don't leave me," I said pulling her back by her hand.

"Ok. Warrick! Come here!" she yelled.

He opened the door and peeked his head round trying not to look at me.

"Call Nick!" Catherine said nodding her head.

Warrick sighed. "Thank god, I thought you wanted my help," he smiled as he closed the door and headed outside to phone Nick.

"Stokes."

"Nick, I'm at the hospital with Catherine, Sara's in labour, she needs you now!" Warrick blurted out.

"OH MY GOD, is she ok? I'll be there in 20 minutes," Nick said trying to stay calm.

"Ok Nicky, but hurry!"

Warrick came back in and peeked his head round the door again and told us Nick was on his way. I gave out the biggest sigh ever. The gas was beginning to take effect. I was laughing between contractions and they didn't seem as strong or as painful.

Catherine was telling me about her labour when Nick came crashing through the doors. He ran straight for me and kissed me on the lips. Oh thank god he was here. We were all trying to fight back tears when the nurse came in again.

"Ok, you're nearly 10 cm dilated now so I'll go get a doctor, we can get everything ready and then it'll be a matter of minutes before you'll be able to hold your baby," she smiled as she left the room.

Oh no I was going to be a mum in a matter of minutes. Nick couldn't stop smiling. Catherine too. I was in agony and all they could do was smile?

"Push! Come on Sara one more big push!" the doctor said.

I did what I was told. Nick and Catherine were on either side of me each holding a hand. Catherine was crying and Nick was trying not to. The only thing going through my mind was that I hoped someone went back to that house in Henderson. The room filled with baby cries as I exhaled in relief.

"Congratulations, it's a little girl," the mid-wife said handing her to me.

Nick couldn't hold back his tears anymore. The second he saw his daughter tears fell down his cheek. She was taken away to be weighed, measured and cleaned up. She was soon back in my arms. I held her tight but not to tight. I handed her to Nick who rocked her to sleep.

"What about Ava?" Nick whispered.

"Ava is perfect, and so is the name," I smiled.

Sorry this is another long chapter. Review please x.


	10. Cry Baby

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI

Cry Baby

I was so tired. After I fed Ava I fell asleep with her still in my arms. Nick went home to get a few things for Ava and to get changed. I didn't know if I was moving back in with Nick or staying at my place. I didn't know whether Nick and I had made up and were back together. I didn't know a lot of things but I did know I loved Ava and she was coming home with me whether it was to Nick's house or mine.

When I woke up Nick was sat next to me again and I was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Hey, sleepy head," smiled Greg. "We heard you had a baby."

"Oh Greg, I'm gonna miss you're humour," I said sarcastically.

"You can take him with you on your maternity leave, we won't miss him," Catherine laughed.

"Thanks Catherine," smiled Greg.

"Oh Sara can we hold her now?" asked Catherine.

"Um, ok, in that case we had better introduce her, meet Ava Marie Stokes," I smiled as I showed her to everyone.

"Why Marie?" asked Warrick.

"It's the name of my doctor who told me I was pregnant," I replied.

Nick smiled as I handed Ava to him. She had wide eyes when he smiled and handed her to Catherine who was so eager to hold her.

"Oh my god. She is so beautiful. Hello, unofficial god daughter. I don't think I'm fast enough to run away with you," she smiled as she past her to Warrick.

"She is beautiful. Hi Ava, can I tell you a secret? Your mummy and daddy are going to have to put you into interrogation, any criminal will confess when they see your little face," he smiled. I was surprised at Warrick, but in a good way.

"My turn. Come here you," Greg said taking her from Warrick.

"She's not a toy, Greg," said Nick.

"I know but look at her, butter wouldn't melt," Greg laughed. "Oh no Sara, I'm so sorry."

"What? What have you done?" I asked in a worried voice as everyone turned to him.

"She's got Nick's nose!"

"Does she? Oh poor Ava," I smiled at Nick.

"What's wrong my nose?" Nick asked.

"Oh Nicky, you don't know?" I laughed. "Nothing's wrong with your nose," I said kissing his nose.

"She has your eyes Sara," Greg added.

"And Nick's smile too," said Catherine.

"Poor Ava, having such mean parents," Warrick joked.

"Hey!" Nick and I said in unison.

"Do you want to hold her Grissom?" I asked. He had been there the whole time but he hadn't said anything. He had smiled and laughed but he hadn't said a word.

"It's ok, you won't break her," Nick smiled. "After all, if Greg didn't break her no one will."

Grissom just sighed. "Ok then."

"She looks just like you Sara. Oh by the way no one has gone back to that house in Henderson that you lot abandoned," he smiled as his pager went off. "Looks like no one will tonight."

He past Ava to Nick. "A DB, as if I was expecting anything else. Anyone want to come with me?" Grissom asked.

"Me please," I laughed.

"I'll go with you," said Greg.

"Yea and we'll get back to that house in Henderson," smiled Catherine.

"I guess I'll see you guys in 6 months or so," I said.

"Sara, we will come and visit you," laughed Catherine.

"Good, else these two will drive me mad," I smiled.

Ava and I fell back to sleep after everyone left. When we woke up a nurse was speaking to Nick. He came over and sat on the bed when he saw that I was awake.

"Hey, the nurse says that you two can come with me in a couple of hours," Nick said.

"Go home with you?" I asked.

"Yea, you're moving back in, I've learned from my mistakes, I'm so sorry," he said.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. Nick I love you and even if we were going to get married after Ava was born I just should have said yes," I protested.

"Yea well the first time I didn't have a ring!" he said as he got down on one knee and this time got a small box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it to reveal a medium sized diamond ring. I burst into tears.

"Sara I love you so much, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I replied without any hesitation.

I pulled him up into a kiss. Ava was nearly squished between us. I was going to get married! Nick put the ring on my finger as we kissed again.

A few hours later a doctor came to check on me and Ava. We were happy and healthy and allowed to go home. I told the doctor I didn't know how long I was going to breast feed for because even after just the a few times breast feeding Ava it hurt like hell! The doctor gave me some baby milk formula just in case.

When we got to Nick's house I tried not to cry. Nick got out the car and ran round to get me and Ava. It was so strange being back in Nick's house with Ava, our baby. I was full of so many different emotions. I sat down on the couch next to Nick with Ava in her carrier on my other side. Nick and I just looked at each other. I started to laugh again. Before long we were both laughing and getting strange looks from Ava. I only stopped laughing when he kissed me.

Ava started crying. We just looked at her. She still cried. Panic filled both of our faces as we wondered what could have been wrong. I had fed her just before we left the hospital, and changed her nappy (diaper) just after. What was wrong?

Nick decided if Ava was going to live there she should know where everything was. I smiled as he picked her up and she stopped crying. Nick walked her through to the kitchen and round the rest of the house. I picked up my bags from the hospital and went through to the nursery to unpack. After unpacking, I turned round and smiled, Catherine was right, all the pain was worth it.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please. x


	11. Buttercup

Disclaimer - I still don't own CSI

A/N: The team still works the day shift by the way, sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, again.

Buttercup

Ava was just over 5 months old when I decided to go back to work. I did and I didn't want to go back. I did 'cause I would get to see everyone again, all of my friends and co-workers and be able to do something for a change. I didn't because I wanted to be with Ava all the time and I was already so tired, what would working do to me? There was another reason why I didn't want to work again, being a CSI or a police officer always has risks and bad things had already happened to Nick and I and the rest of the team on the job, but did we want to add Ava into the mix?

So I wasn't very pleased when the alarm woke me up on Monday morning. Nick jumped out of bed, got dressed, got Ava up, made up a bottle of milk and fed her. I wasn't so enthusiastic to get up but we where running late so I had too. I was getting dressed when Nick peeked his head round the door.

"C'mon slow coach, we're gonna be late," he smiled.

"I'm coming. Can you get me my kit please," I asked.

"Yea sure be right back."

He handed me my kit as I left the bedroom. "Cheer, big ears," I smiled.

"First my nose now my ears, what's wrong with my face?" he asked trying not to smile.

"Nothing," I answered giving him a kiss. "C'mon now you're making us late."

"What about Ava? Are we taking her to a babysitters?" Nick asked.

"No I was thinking we could take her in and everyone can see her so you can stop taking in pictures of her everyday," I said.

"Will Grissom be ok with it?" he asked as we got into the car.

"I should think so, Ava isn't exactly going to take up much space. And yes before you ask, I'm sure she will be safe, we work with CSI and cops after all," I smiled.

When we got into the lab we were ambushed. Poor Ava didn't know where to look. Uncle Greg kindly came and took her to the break room and everyone followed, it wasn't everyday a baby CSI came into the lab. That's what everyone called her, 'our baby CSI.'

"Oh she is getting so big," said Catherine as she picked her up.

Nick laughed. "Yea we know."

Ava was being past left and right, back and forth, I eventually had to rescue her from those mad people.

"If you would like to keep your job, I suggest that you get to where ever you're suppose to be and start doing something useful," Grissom said from the door way.

"Sorry Grissom, it's my fault," I said as my co-workers disappeared.

"You brought Ava? I hope you are still going to be working today," Grissom asked.

"Yes I am going to work today but I had to bring her because I couldn't get a babysitter," I said.

"Fine, you and Catherine have a suspected arson attack on the west side, Nick, you and Greg have a DB at a casino and Warrick you're with me."

"I'll meet you at the car, I'm going to see who wants to look after Ava for me," I said to Catherine.

"Ok, good luck," she smiled.

I ended up leaving Wendy, Mandy, Hodges, Henry and Archie (everyone) in charge of Ava 'cause I just couldn't decided who was best to look after her. They were under strict instructions from both Nick and I to check on her in the break room every 30 minutes or so if possible, Nick and I would come and say hello when we got back from our crime scenes. Ava was going to be fine.

"Hey where's my buttercup?" Nick asked Warrick who was watching Ava temporarily during the shift.

"Greg is with Archie going over CCTV footage," he smiled. "And I think Sara came and got Ava."

"Ok I'll go and fine them then," Nick smiled back.

"Hey Sar, where's Ava?" he asked me as he walked into the locker room.

"Warrick's watching her isn't he?" I asked.

"He was, he said you came and got her," Nick replied.

"No I don't have her. Catherine or Uncle Greg probably have her," I smiled.

"Ok, I'll go and find them, I just wanted to say hello to my daughter," he smiled back.

"Catherine, have you seen Ava?" Nick asked when he finally found her.

"Warrick not looking after her?" she asked.

"He was but someone came and got her. God I'm gonna kill Greg when I find him, all I wanted to do was see my little princess," Nick said.

"Greg doesn't have Ava, I've just seen him," Catherine said.

"If Greg doesn't have her, then who does?" Nick asked trying not to panic.

"Um, I don't know I only saw her about 10 minutes ago with Warrick. She can't of gone far, she's only a baby," Catherine said.

"Yea, I guess, um, I'll have to go find Sara and tell her Ava's missing," Nick said as he was trying to decided the best way to tell me.

"Nick, she's not missing, she's just hiding," Catherine shrugged her shoulders also trying not to panic.

Nick ran towards the locker room. I was still getting changed. When he just stood at the door and didn't say anything I knew something was wrong.

"Where's Ava?" I asked nervously.

"Um, I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean? Catherine isn't watching her? Or Greg?" I asked not quite believing what I had just heard.

"I don't know where she is. Catherine or Greg aren't watching her. I haven't seen everyone yet but I think she's…" Nick started.

"Been kidnapped?" I took I deep breath. "Well go and find everyone then, I don't want to go crazy if Wendy took her for a walk or something," I said trying not to cry.

"Ok," he said as he left the room. He turned back. "She'll be ok, she's a smart little girl, like her mum."

I hoped he was right. I was trying not to panic or cry but it was so hard. I understand now how Catherine felt when Lindsey was kidnapped a few years ago. I left the locker room hoping to find Catherine but instead I saw Warrick. My anger took over.

"You!" I yelled.

He turned to face me. "Sara, I'm sorry," he yelled back as I got closer to him.

"I asked you to do one thing for me, one thing, and you can't even do that. This is all your fault! If something happens to Ava, God help me!" I shouted as I prodded his chest. The prodding soon turned to thumping.

"Sara I know, it's my fault," he said grabbing my arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," I said as through the tears I couldn't hold in anymore. Warrick pulled me into a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry too," he whispered.

Thanks for reading. Like it so far? Review please.


	12. Sit Down and Shut Up

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI yet x

Sit Down and Shut Up

I really wanted to help everyone find Ava but I wasn't allowed because I was to involved. We were all to involved. We all loved Ava, and I know that me and Nick would obviously love her more than everyone else but I just wanted to help. Nick refused to go home. He had to stay to help and if nothing else, keep me informed on the case.

I walked home, 20 minutes by car and almost an hour walking. But I couldn't drive, my mind was full of bad things that could or had already happened to Ava. I hated not knowing were she was, she was my little girl, the one person in the world I thought I might have been able to keep safe.

When I got home I collapsed on the couch. The tears came again, I had managed to hold them off until now. Where was she? Who had her? Why did they take her? She's only a baby, my baby. I just lay on the couch staring at the phone waiting for it to ring. When it did eventually ring I nearly fell of the couch.

"Have you found Ava yet?" I shouted down the phone.

"Um, no, not yet but we have some leads that we are looking into. Do you know of anyone that would have a grudge against you or Nick?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, um sorry for shouting Catherine, I thought you were Nick. Um, I don't think so, not of the top of my head, sorry, oh god I don't know. Where is she Catherine?" I asked as I tried to process the conversation.

"I'm coming round, you need someone to talk to," Catherine said.

"Yea, ok. Thank you, see you soon," I said as I hung up.

Catherine was worried about me. Nick was to focused with trying to find Ava, which the rest of the team could have done without him. She had to see how I was holding up.

"Warrick, I'm going to go and see Sara," Catherine told him.

"Is she ok?" Warrick asked.

"No, that's why I'm going to see her. Tell Grissom for me please and tell Nick to phone Sara, she needs him," she said.

"Will do, give Sara our love," Warrick said.

"I will," she smiled as she walked away.

*Knock, knock*

I opened the door to a rather sad looking Catherine. I opened the door wider and she walked in. I closed the door and followed her to the couch.

"Do you want something to eat or drink? It's hot in here isn't it? I'll turn the heating off. Oh I actually don't think we have much of anything, um, I'll go and get some things, I'll be back in a minute," I said.

"No, sit down and shut up!" Catherine yelled at me.

I didn't argue, I just sat down. A few minutes later Catherine handed my a cup of coffee and sat next to me.

"Now talk," she said.

"You might regret saying that in an hour when I'm still rambling on," I said through a small smile.

"Well then if I fall asleep you'll know I'm bored," she smiled.

I sighed. I didn't know what to say. "What is there to talk about?" I asked.

"Ava, Nick," she said.

"How's the case coming along, any new leads?" I asked taking a sip on my coffee.

"Nothing since I spoke to you earlier but we are working on the leads we have," Catherine said.

"That's good. Um, is Greg staying out of trouble," I smiled.

"Yes surprisingly, he is kind of trying not to call himself Uncle Greg around Nick," she said.

"Is Nick ok? I haven't seen him or spoken to him in ages," I said.

"I don't know, I haven't really seen him. I think he's just trying to stay busy," Catherine sighed.

"He could still phone," I said.

"I know."

I tilted my head back on the couch and sighed. Why didn't Nick just call? I just wanted to hear his voice. I wanted him to tell that everything was going to be ok. That we were going to be ok. That Ava was going to be ok.

"I knew I shouldn't have started work yet," I said.

"Sara, you can't blame yourself, you didn't know something like this would happen," Catherine told me.

"Why didn't I know? Bad things have happened to you, me, all of us, why didn't I see this coming? Why couldn't I stop this happening?" I asked.

"Oh Sara, you're not Superwomen, you can't change the world. We do our best, as mothers, to protect our children, but sometimes we can't," she explained.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to protect her forever, Nick thinks he will, but I thought she would be safe with me, with everyone."

Catherine nodded. This conversation wasn't really going anywhere. It was just me full of self pity, and her telling me I was a good mum.

"It wasn't long after Nick was buried alive when Warrick, Greg, Nick and I went to this house. There were no bodies but there was blood from the mum, the dad and the brother but not from the little girl, and Nick was determined that she was still alive. I remember saying that on this job that wasn't usually the case, and that he was saved because it wasn't his day to die and that when it's your day it's your day," I said taking another sip of my coffee, (Season 6 episode 5, Gum Drops).

"You can't surely think it's Ava's day, she's only a baby," Catherine voiced was raised a little.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe it's, someone up there's idea of revenge for everything I have done over the years."

"Sara, you're paranoid! You, Nick and Ava are a perfect little family. And when we find Ava you will be wondering why you ever thought anything different!" she yelled.

"I know, you're right," I smiled. "Do you know what Nick asked me the other day?"

"No, what?" she asked.

"He asked me if I wanted another baby," I smiled.

"Really? Well do you?" she asked.

"Yes I do, but Ava wasn't exactly planned," I laughed.

"So, what difference does it make. You love him, don't you?"

"Yes I do love him," I said.

"And he loves you, so what are you waiting for?" Catherine asked.

"I think if we do want another baby then we'll wait and get married first," I said.

I sighed. We were talking about me having another baby and I didn't even know if Ava was ok. I didn't know if she was crying, if she was hungry, if she was tired. My heart hurt every time I thought about her. I missed her so much. She was starting to smile a lot more at me and Nick. She loved her little elephant teddy called Ellie that she hugged every night in her sleep. She slept so peacefully, just like her daddy. I would often watch them asleep on the couch. I wanted my baby back.

The phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello," I answered softly.

"Hey Sar," said Nick.

Lots of speech, lots of 'said' oh and if you haven't guessed I like commas. Review please.


	13. Friends and Suspects

Disclaimer - I still don't know CSI or the characters, oh how I wish I did

Friends and Suspects

Catherine left whilst I was on the phone to Nick. I was crying again as he told me that they were getting close to finding Ava. I knew he was lying. I was sort of glad he was because it almost made me feel better. He was trying not to cry as he told me he loved me. I couldn't say anything, I just hung up and lay on the couch crying again. I hated felling like that, so helpless.

Meanwhile, at the lab Nick was struggling to stay professional. He also hated feeling like that. He wanted his baby girl back. He was sat in the break room with tear stained cheeks when Catherine walked back into the lab. Nick tried not to cry again as Catherine sat next to him.

"You phoned Sara then?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yea, um, I didn't mean to leave it so long I just couldn't…" he paused as he concentrated on not crying.

Catherine nodded as she pulled him into a hug. "Come on now, you're Sara's rock."

"I know, but who's my rock? When can I worry about Ava?" he whispered.

"You are each others rocks. You need her just as much as she needs you Nicky. Ava needs both of you, both of you to be strong, to be together, to love her as much as I'm sure she loves you two," Catherine said pulling away from their hug.

"I know, I do love Ava and Sara, more than words could ever say but sometimes I feel I have the world on my shoulders. I hardly did a great job of protecting Ava, did I?"

"Oh Nick, Sara loves you too and you two are amazing parents and Ava is the luckiest girl in the world!" she yelled, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the lab.

"Not as lucky as Lindsey," he smiled as Warrick and Greg came to the break room door. Nick stood up, wiped away his tears and walked to Warrick and Greg, giving them each a 'manly' hug. Catherine smiled. Nick smiled back. He had been being an idiot again, he thought he was getting quite good at it.

"We have a suspect in custody," Greg said softly to Nick trying not to hit a nerve.

"Oh, ok, am I allowed in the interrogation room?" he asked.

"I don't know but maybe if you ask Brass nicely," Greg smiled.

Nick walked away towards the locker room to get changed. His friends watched him disappear out of sight. Catherine sighed. Sara had confronted her with her problems and now Nick with his. She could barely cope with her own problems let alone other peoples. But she almost felt privileged that they had come to her, especially Sara. Warrick looked over at Catherine. The worry in his eyes was clear, but not just for Nick but for me too. Greg was also upset by what he had just seen. They all knew Nick could and would on occasions cry when things got to much, but none of them had ever really seen him get upset.

"Um, I'll go see if he's alright. Will we meet you in Jim's office?" Greg asked.

"Yea ok," Warrick said, still looking at Catherine.

"See you in a bit then," Greg said as he went to turn around.

"Greg?" Catherine asked.

"Yea," he answered.

"Good luck and go easy on him, don't make him laugh," Catherine said as she smiled weakly.

They hated seeing Nick like that, knowing I felt the exact same way and knowing they couldn't do anything to help. Catherine was the only one who really understood how Nick and I felt but Warrick and Greg could imagine, loving Ava was the closest either of them had come to being parents.

Nick and Greg met Catherine and Warrick in Jim's office. Nick sank into a seat not really wanting to look at anyone. They waited for someone to say something.

"Am I allowed in interrogation?" Nick asked.

Jim looked up. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea," he said slowly.

"Why?" Nick snapped.

"Because Nick, you might end up doing something you would regret," he answered.

"What, wanting my daughter back?" he asked as his voice got louder.

"No but you're not going in. You can watch or we'll tell you what happens," Jim said looking round the room for support.

"Jim's right, you can't go in. We'll watch," said Warrick.

Nick sighed. He couldn't fight, else he would do or say something he would regret. He watched as Jim and Catherine asked the suspect about him, who had arrested him 4 years prior to that pleasant visit. The suspect claimed to not even remember the name of the CSI that got him arrested and had never seen Ava before. With no real evidence proving their suspect had anything to do with Ava's kidnapping, he was free to go, much to Nick's disbelieve.

"No! Don't let him go! He's done something to Ava!" Nick yelled as he ran out into the hallway.

Warrick tried to pull him back and stop him from getting to the suspect. He almost felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Nicky, he doesn't know anything. It's not worth it!" Warrick yelled at him as Greg came to help.

"No, he's got her Rick, he's got my baby!" Nick continued.

"Get him out of here!" Jim said pointing to the suspect who the whole time was grinning. "And Nick, my office now!"

Nick stopped fighting Warrick and after watching the suspect being escorted out, turned to walk to Jim's office. Jim sat behind his desk with Nick in front of him. Nick felt like he was in school again and about to told of by the head teacher. He stared of into space. He could feel the tension in the room. He knew Warrick wasn't impressed but he didn't care.

"Go home Nick," Brass finally said.

"What? No," Nick said.

"Yes," said Grissom as he entered the room.

"I'll take you," said Warrick.

Nick nodded. "Ok," he whispered as he started to cry again.

The car journey was horrible and silent, neither of the men wanting to say anything. When Warrick pulled up outside Nick's house, Nick jumped out the car and went inside without even saying goodbye. Warrick understood why but was still a little angry.

Nick stormed into the house, dropped his keys on the side, chucked his coat on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. He forcefully opened the fridge door, grabbed a beer and walked over to the couch and sat down next to me, all without saying a word. I looked at him. His eyes looked red and sore. A tear fell down his cheek as he took a swig of his beer. I continued to look at him until he finally looked at me. As our eyes met, I pulled him into a hug.

"Where is she Nicky?" I whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

We hugged for a good 5 minutes. As I pulled out of our hug, Nick kissed me. We sat back into the positions we were in 5 minutes earlier when the phone rang. Our eyes met again as Nick answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, does the name Sam Patterson mean anything to you?" asked Catherine.

Another long chapter but it's nearly finished now, the last chapter will be on soon x review please.


	14. Our Baby

Disclaimer - I still don't own CSI and probably never will, sorry Snickers fans.

Our Baby

"Sam Patterson?" Nick asked Catherine, just to make sure he wasn't day dreaming.

"Yea, he was arrested about a two years ago for killing his wife and young daughter. You and Sara worked on the case. He was released over a year ago, pending investigation into new evidence," Catherine said.

When I heard Nick say the name Sam Patterson I thought of the night little Ava was conceived. Nick and I were at a bar talking about Sam Patterson and getting drunk before spending a passionate night together at his place. Nick looked over at me. He was remembering that night to.

"Nicky are you still there?" he had forgotten he was still on the phone.

"Oh yes, sorry, I remember Sam Patterson. Does he have something to do with Ava's kidnapping?" he asked.

"We don't know for sure, but he would defiantly have motive," she said. "We'll keep you posted."

"Ok thank you. Can we come to the lab later to see how everything is going? And if you find Ava we should be there," he stated.

"Yea ok, Grissom shouldn't mind. See you later then,"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Catherine."

3 hours later:

Nick and I hardly talked as he drove us to the lab. He had managed not to get upset again but I just couldn't stop crying. Could Sam Patterson have our 5-month-old baby girl? Why would he? How did he get to her? How did he even know about her? All these questions and more were whizzing round in my head as we pulled into a car parking space.

We slowly made our way inside. Everyone was staring at us as we walked into the break room hand-in-hand. Greg almost leaped into my arms as he dived in for a hug. We hugged everyone else before sitting round the table. We were being stared at with beady eyes as they waited for one of us to say something.

"Have you found Sam Patterson yet?" Nick asked.

Warrick sighed. He was clearly frustrated. "No not yet, we don't have any current information on him. But we're working on it."

He wasn't the only one who looked frustrated. Catherine looked ready to cry as Warrick spoke. Greg was being unusually calm and quiet. And Grissom, well he was just being Grissom, a worry wart at the best of times.

"No, I can't do this," I said as I stood up. "I can't sit here and watch you lot just think, think about what to say, what not to say, think about the fact that it has been over 24 hours since Ava went missing and you all think something bad has happened to her and I am even starting to think that. But I can't just sit here and watch my friends die inside 'cause of guilt. I love you guys all so much, some more than others and I know you lot are trying to protect us from what you really think but you guys just aren't the same when you're like this. Greg you haven't said anything funny or even anything at all to me for the past 24 hours. Catherine you told me yesterday that Ava would be ok, and now you don't look so convincing. Warrick have you even talked at all to Nick? And Grissom, I don't even know what to say, 'cause it wouldn't have the name of a bug in the sentence. You lot mean the world to me but you just aren't yourselves. I know Nick and I aren't either but… I don't even know what I mean anymore."

Nick stood up to comfort me as my head fell into my hands but I took a step back. They watched me turn around and walk off. They hung their heads in shame. I was right. They did all think something bad had happened to Ava but they couldn't help it, the CSIs in them took over. They sat in silence until Grissom spoke.

"I'll go speak to Brass and see if he has any more information on this Sam Patterson," he said before beginning to stand.

"Um, ok I'll come with you, Sara needs space," Nick said.

"You just need to find Brass now," Greg smiled.

They walked away leaving Warrick, Catherine and Greg alone until I peeked my head round the door. Their eyes lit up. Greg smiled as I walked in.

"You just missed Nick," Warrick said as I dropped onto the couch.

"Good, I can't handle him being so nice, I'm just not use to it," I said.

"Well what did you expect Sara? He's your fiancée, the father of your child. He loves you and Ava to pieces. He is scared stiff of what you just said, he now thinks you have given up on Ava and everything you two had. But that's just typical Sara, isn't it? I understand you pushing us away, but don't push Nick away too else one day he'll just do it for you," Catherine stated.

The men where shocked. Nick had only said one thing after Sara left, that he was going to go with Grissom to talk to Brass. How did Catherine know Nick felt like that? I guess it was one of Catherine qualities, to read people minds. She was a people person.

I nodded. "You're right. I do push people I love away. But I couldn't push Ava away, I loved her and I didn't have a choice. I'm not complaining, I wanted to love her, I still do love her but now I realise why I don't get close to people. It hurts, so bad," I said as I fought back the tears.

"I know," she said as she walked over and hugged me. "Are we going to go and find your baby then or what?"

"Yes, but if I start to cry again just hit me ok," I laughed lightly.

"Ok," said Greg as he gently hit my arm.

*Ring Ring*

Warrick's eyes where wide as he answered his phone.

"Brown."

"Warrick please tell me Sara is with you?" Nick asked.

"Yea she is why?"

"We have an address for Sam Patterson. We're on our way now. Will we meet you there?" Nick asked.

"Yea ok," said Warrick.

"The address is 324 South Street, Henderson. Hurry," Nick said.

"Yea we will, be careful Nicky, see you soon," Warrick said but Nick had already hung up.

We all stood with bated breath waiting for Warrick to say something.

"Let's go find our baby CSI," he smiled.

We speed walked down to the car park. They said I probably should have been going but I had to know if that twisted son of a bitch had my daughter. I also needed to be there for Nick. As we pulled up outside the rather nice looking house, Brass and loads of other officers where waiting to enter the home. Nick and Grissom where right behind them. We soon joined, with our guns ready.

'LVPD' soon echoed through the house as we entered. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol hit me like a tone of bricks. I had put all my hope in Ava being here and so had everyone else judging by there anxious faces as we searched the house. Upstairs Brass found Mr Patterson. He was arrested on the spot and escorted out to the cars. As he walked past he smirked at me and Nick. Nick wanted to kill him but I held him back, he wasn't worth it.

"Do you want to get a conviction?" I asked when Sam was no longer in the room.

"Right now, I just want our baby back," he said.

I sighed as we continued to walk through the house. I felt the need to call out to Ava even though she hadn't started talking yet and therefore couldn't reply.

A new sound echoed throughout the house; a baby crying. Nick looked at me and smiled. I had to smile back. The cries seemed to be coming from a spare room at the back of the house. I was crying again, it hurt to her Ava cry and we had found her. Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Greg, Nick and I were the closest to the door. Grissom slowly sung it open to reveal a baby in a car seat on a table. Our baby.

Nick and I barged through to get to her. I picket her up and held her tight, once again, not to tight. Nick looked at me. Tears were forming in his eyes. He kissed me on the lips several times before taking Ava. We kind of fell into a heap on the floor as our friends watched.

"I am never going to let you out of my sight again," I whispered to Ava who had stopped crying at the sight her relived parents.

"Yea, you are grounded till you're 35," Nick added. "Scrap that, 85."

Grissom had gone back outside but Catherine, Warrick and Greg where still watching us. Catherine was gently crying as Warrick comforted her.

"C'mon now Greg don't you start crying, or we'll have to swim out of here," Catherine laughed as tears tempted Greg eyes.

"I just remembered the reason I wanted to be a CSI," he smiled.

The End

Thank you so much for reading. I hope I got the facts right and I hope you guys saw the characters from the show reflected in this story. I also hope that you have been able to imagine some or all of the story like me. Check out my other story and there be more stories to come. Review please xxx I love you, Snickers fans, especially CSIforever98!


End file.
